All I Want For Christmas Are My Two Front Teeth
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Mick and Eva are Christmas shopping and run into a few interesting fellows, who would rather corner them in an alley then talk. And as usaual, Eva's brother just has to be a jerk. I added the christmas chapter so now you all get to see his present!
1. All I Want For Xmas Are My 2 FrontTeeth

**All I Want For Christmas Are My Two Front Teeth**

Eva's POV

"Please Mom? She can share my room. There's plenty of room for everyone else. Make Derek sleep on the couch this year. He won't mind," I begged.

"I don't know, where are her parents that they can't get home for Christmas?"

"They're stuck in Russia. They're having a blizzard over there right now and the fuel tanks on the planes froze so they can't really take off…Please Mom? She doesn't have anywhere else to go. If she can't come home with m, she'll have to stay with one to our teachers." I tried to sound disgusted, but staying with one of our teachers would be cool, but not cooler than staying with me.

"I guess if its her only other option…"

"Eeeh! Thank you so much Mom! I'll be on my best behavior and won't do anything to bother Derek, promise! I'll see you soon!"

"I take it your Mom agreed?" Mick asked, throwing things in her suitcase.

"Of course. Why else would I shriek and promise not to bug Derek?" I asked flopping down on my bed.

"You have a point, but what's so bad about staying with a teacher?"

"Nothing. But if you really wanted to stay with me, I had to play the guilt card. And are you almost done? We have to me downstairs in a minute and 58 seconds.

"Yup," she answered, zipping it shut.

***

"You know, I don't even know what your parents look like so I'm not much help spotting them," Mick commented.

"Mom probably sent Derek to pick up because she's getting ready for our whole family to show up."

"Where's your Dad?"

"At work." My phone vibrated then. It was a weird feeling since it didn't work at school.

"Hot guy?" Mick asked hopefully.

"No. Just my idiot brother." My brother was anything _but_ hot. "Where are you?"

"I'm running late. Chill out. I'll be there in like 10 minutes. If you're not at the main entrance by then, I'm leaving without you."

"Quit being a jerk Derek."  
"I'm not kidding. I have places to be too."—Click.

"We have 10 minutes to get our stuff and to the main entrance."

"Let's go then!"

We made it, but barely. Derek knew the Tampa airport was super busy this time of year, but it still wasn't nice. Me and my stupid promise.

Derek popped the trunk and we loaded our bags in. He honked as I closed it. Mick and I slid in the backseat amongst the junk and garbage.

"Ever clean your car out?" I asked, truly grossed out. And this was coming from a girl who was going to be making a living out of digging through other people's trash.

He glanced in the mirror and smirked, "Nope."

Mick leaned close to whisper in Korean, "I thought you said your brother wasn't hot?"

"Well, he wasn't last time I saw him and he's my brother. That would be weird if I thought he was hot. Why? Do you think he is?"

"From what I can see, he's totally eye candy."

I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a _long_ Christmas break.

***

"Hurry up guys. I only have 15 minutes to meet Shannon and it takes about 15 minutes to get there, so get moving."

I had a really good comment ready to spit out, but it would most likely somehow get back to Mom.

As soon as I closed the trunk, Derek sped off down the street. "Who's Shannon?"

"His girlfriend."

"Go figure a guy like him would have a girlfriend. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Did Derek leave you two to lug your suitcases in her by yourselves?" Mom asked, opening the door.

"Hi Mom. This is Mick. Mick this is my Mom," I responded almost automatically, thanks to Madame Dabney's class.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Alverez."

"It's nice to meet you too, my dear. But please, call me Janice, or Mom if you prefer. Mrs. Alverez is too formal for me."

"Okay then, do you want to see my room?" I asked, trying to avoid an awkward situation.

"Sure."

"Do you need help carrying your bags up there?"

"No, we're good," I answered cheerily as we ran up the stairs.

***

That night after dinner, I cornered my Mom in the kitchen. I was clearing the table while Derek was sucking face with Shannon in the basement and Mick had engaged Dad in a heated discussion over college football.

"Can Mick and I go into town tomorrow? I need to finish my Christmas shopping and Mick wants to see some of Tampa while she's here."

"Sure, have some fun before the chaos starts when your relatives arrive. And while you're there, could you pick something out for your brother from your father and I?"

"Thanks Mom!" I quickly agreed, thinking of the perfect gift for Derek. I promised not to bother him, _not_ not to embarrass him. This Christmas keeps getting better and better, I thought evilly.

***

"What do your parents like?" Mick asked.

"A lot of things, why?"

"I want to get them something for Christmas. You know, for letting me stay with them."

"Get them, like, a Starbucks gift card or something like that."

"But that's so generic."

"Do you know how much my family like coffee?" I asked as we left the café we stopped in for a snack, holding my traveler's coffee mug.

"If it's any bit as much as you do, a lot."

"Oh, more than me. I'm not allowed to carry a travel mug to work. They are."

"Alright. I give. Lead the way to the Starbucks."

"My pleasure." We turned the corner and I glanced into a storefront window. Yup. Still following.

"Hey, let's check out the pet store," I said abruptly, pulling Mick through the front door and up to the display in the window. She looked at me questionably. I lowered my voice while petting the puppies in front of me, "The group of guys across the street, baggy sweatshirts and jeans. They've been following us since around quarter to 10 this morning."

"I see them," she answered, moving to the fish tanks against the wall. "They wouldn't really test us over break, would they?"

"No, I don't think so. At least, I hope not."

"But why would they test us with a bunch of guys that look like thugs?"

"I don't think they would. Maybe they're following someone else?"

"I don't know. Let's see."

For the next 45 minutes, we used every counter surveillance technique Mr. Solomon had taught us. They were definitely following us, and I had run out of coffee. It was so hard, the Starbucks was within sight, I really wanted to go in, but we couldn't. Mr. Solomon had told us not to corner ourselves and to leave plenty of room to run or fight if needed. The Starbucks was crowded.

"They are definitely following us. Should we tell them not to?" Mick suggested eagerly.

"I don't think they'll listen."

"That's the point."

"Mick!"

"What? It was just a suggestion…" she trailed off.

"If they're still following us in an hour, we'll "wander" into an alley. 'Kay?"

"Okay."

The hour sped by and it was starting to get dark. We found ourselves in an alley where no streetlights could reach.

Time to play the role of frightened little rich girl. It was quite easy; we had plenty of practice in Roseville. "I don't think is right? You sure this was the right way?"

"I don't know. The guy said it was a bit of a shortcut, but this is a dead end." We turned around to go back, but found the alley entrance blocked. Bingo.

"Could you guys please move? We need to get back out," I asked timidly, not showing my true colors.

The shortest guy smiled. "I don't think so missy. This is our territory. You play by our rules."

Beside me, Mick raised her eyebrows. "And they would be?"

"Oh you don't want to know."

Mick cracked her neck; I could just imagine how much she was enjoying this. "Don't I?"

"No, you don't," he said advancing toward us, trying to intimidate us. Wrong move.

"Should we teach them a lesson, Mick?"

She turned to me, "I think we should."

"Aww, look. They think they're threatening. How cute."

I almost choked on my laughter. "Hold my bag, will you Eva?"

I smiled, this wasn't going to end well…what am I talking about, of course it will. "Sure."

Mick grinned evilly, and promptly smashed her fist into the short guy's face, knocking out his two front teeth. He screamed naturally, then proceeded into an unending stream of curses, which were impossible to make out, on account of his missing teeth.

The rest of the guys that had been at the entrance to the alley, were shocked for all of 30 seconds, then ran toward Mick.

After Mick had taken out 4 of them with a 360-degree triple roundhouse kick, I realized that I was missing out on all the fun. Before Mick could take them all out, I had to have a little fun, so I dropped our bags and proceeded to do my fair share of head smashing. With all of them taken down, some missing a few teeth, others with bloody noses, and a few with broken bones, I flipped my hair back and picked up my bags.

"Think they'll stalk anyone again?"

"I don't think so," I replied, then looked down at the hideous face before me, "You never know what girls know these days. Some may just be able to kick your butt."

"Can we go to Starbucks now for that gift card?"

"Sure, and before Mom gets here to pick us up, I need to find an embarrassing gift for Derek. Any suggestions?"

"How do you think he'd respond to a box of tampons?"

**So, there you have it. And I was just wondering if you guys would want me to put up a short companion piece to this one about Derek and the box of tampons? If you want me to write it, leave a review!**

**Ps: snow days rock!**


	2. A Christmas I'll Never Forget

**Because you guys really wanted it, I wrote it. It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it!**

A Christmas I'll Never Forget

Eva's POV

I woke up Christmas morning with a huge grin on my face. This Christmas would be better than any other year, not only because Mick was spending it with me, but also because I can't wait for Derek to open his presents.

Mick was still sleeping on my floor and she was snoring. Now, I know that I'm used to it by now seeing that I share a room with her at Gallagher and all, but it was still _really_ annoying. "Mick?" I whispered. No answer, go figure. "Mick?" I tried again, just a little louder, but she chose that time to snore. "Forget it." I silently crawled out of bed and over to her sleeping bag on the floor. "Mick?" I tried again, knowing I would probably end up hurt if she didn't wake up soon, but she didn't answer. I sighed and pinched her nose.

_THUD!!!_

I was prepared for it, it happened at least twice the week before finals. Mick would be snoring and I was the only one daring enough to pinch her nose shut. Usually we put a bunch of pillows on the floor before she would flip me. "Sorry Eva," Mick said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

I sat up and cracked my back. "It's okay, at least these floors aren't as hard," I yawned, "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas."

There was a knock on my door, and my Mom cracked it open, "You girls okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I just fell out of bed, that's all. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. I was going to get up in a few minutes anyway. Do you two want to help make breakfast? If not, I can always enlist Derek."

"We'll help," I offered quickly, "I don't trust anything that Derek cooks."

"Alright. I'll see you in the kitchen then." Mick and I put on our slippers and pulled up our hair, then raced down to the kitchen. We helped prepare all the food that Mom felt she needed to make, but really, I'm pretty sure we all would have been happy with just Christmas cookies.

After what seemed like forever, it was finally time to open presents. Mick and I shared an evil smile. "Alright, everyone in the living room! It's time to open presents!" Dad ordered. My younger cousins squealed and rushed past us all, right to the front and gathered around the tree.

"We call present duty!" I yelled above the noise. I dragged Mick through the crowd and right up to the front. We handed out the presents; there were a lot of us and a lot of presents to go around. It seemed like the same present always came back to my hands. Derek's present. Mick had grabbed it a few times too, but she just smirked and put it back.

We waited until all the presents were handed out and opened. My younger cousins were starting to tear the packing open, when I tossed Derek his last present. He didn't see it; he was probably texting Shannon. "Hey, Derek. Open your dam-ng present," there were little children around so I had to watch the language.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the present Mick and I had wrapped. All eyes were focused on him and I was hardly holding in my laughter as it was. I glanced at Mick, and her grin looked like it almost hurt.

"Who's it from Derek?" I asked like a little kid.

He snarled at me, then Dad kicked him in the back and muttered, "Be nice."

"From Mommy and Daddy," he played along with his eyebrows raised high. He tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. We had wrapped it in tissue paper so that he would have to pull it out of the box for everyone to see. He rolled his eyes, knowing I had wrapped it. Only I would do something like that. Everyone knew Mom hated tissue paper. He sighed again and unrolled it from the tissue paper and his face grew bright red at the sight of the package of super absorbant tampons.

Mick and I burst out laughing along with most of my uncles. Mom looked annoyed, Dad was trying not to smile, my aunts were horrified, my cousins were too young to understand, and my grandparents just shook their heads and sighed. They knew something like this was going to happen. It did every year without fail. It wasn't as if we knew it would be our turn, it was just a question of who found the most embarrassing thing first.

I saw it coming, my spy instincts sensed it, but I couldn't exactly flip him over right in front of everyone, so I let him tackle me. We crashed backwards into the tree, knocking it over in the process, Mom had learned by now not to put up the breakable ornaments, we used plastic ones now. We wrestled right there in front of the whole family, they were used to it by now.

I won of course, in more ways than one. First, I won the wrestling match, I always did, and second, in order for him to tackle me, he would have had to be pretty embarrassed.

**So, what'd you think? Personally, I loved it, but I really want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
